


Замуж за долг

by liatoxique



Series: Долг королевы [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Family Drama, Gen, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Missing Scene, Non-Graphic Violence, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22210270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liatoxique/pseuds/liatoxique
Summary: Двадцать четыре года назад она вышла замуж не просто за долг — она вышла замуж за королевство.
Relationships: Aerys II Targaryen/Rhaella Targaryen
Series: Долг королевы [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1598806
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Замуж за долг

**Author's Note:**

> Очень старая зарисовка 2014 года.

Когда Рейелла увидела Эйериса первый раз после того, как он вернулся в замок из плена в Сумеречном доле, она испугалась. И дело было вовсе не в том, как он осунулся, похудел. Нет, все дело было в его взгляде. Она посмотрела ему в глаза и не узнала. Это был взгляд совершенно другого человека, чужого ей. Не сказать, чтобы они были особенно близки. Более того — они никогда не любили друг друга. Но любовь в браках, а тем более в браках персон королевских кровей, — скорее маленький бонус, нежели определяющий фактор. С тех самых пор, когда Рейелла осознала, что именно значит носить имя Таргариен, она не испытывала надежд. С самого детства она знала, что определяющим в ее жизни является долг. Было в этом что-то, что могло передаться даже не с молоком матери, а с кровью, что текла в ее венах — наследие десятков предков, что жили, любили и ненавидели, а главное — правили до нее. Рейелла, будучи первенцем Джейхейриса Таргариена, родилась, чтобы быть королевой. Они жили не по дорнийским законам, но она не позволяла себе сомневаться, в чем именно состоит ее предназначение. Разве что иногда, буквально на несколько секунд, она представляла, как могло все обернуться, прими она чувства и предложение безродного, но доблестного рыцаря. Но то были лишь мечты, мечты давно минувших дней. И мыслям о прошедшем не место в настоящем.

— Мам, — позвал маленький Визерис, ее второй, но не менее любимый сын, задумавшуюся женщину.

— Да-да, милый, — Рейелла постаралась улыбнуться, с нежностью глядя на мальчика перед собой. Он был вылитым Таргариеном — серебристые волосы без единого намека на иной оттенок, лиловые глаза, светящиеся детской непосредственностью и верой в чудеса, которые случаются, пожалуй, только в историях о днях, оставшихся в таком далеком прошлом, что детали, способные эти чудеса опровергнуть, давно стерлись со страниц истории. — На чем я остановилась?

— Ты рассказывала о Джейхейрисе Миротворце и его красавице жене-сестре Алисанне, — с радостью откликнулся мальчик, готовый слушать истории о великих предках бесконечно. Таргариеновскую кровь можно было определить не только по внешности мальчика, но и по чему-то неуловимому, чем были пропитаны его жесты, голос, взгляд. Рейелла с лаской и нежностью смотрела на сына и молилась, чтобы и он вырос таким же достойным и доблестным, как их великие прародители, истории о которых так любил слушать Визерис.

Говорят, что когда рождается Таргариен, Боги подбрасывают монетку — величие или безумие. Но разве можно забывать о том, что это две стороны все той же, одной монеты? И разве можно предсказать, не перевернется ли монета в течение жизни человека? А ведь может быть и так, что при рождении еще одного потомка великой династии боги слишком заняты, чтобы уделить тому внимание. И лишь расправившись с другими заботами, они вспоминают о Таргариенах и решают сыграть в свою любимую игру — "Величие или Безумие". Игру, правила которой вынуждены принять не только родственники претендента, но и все королевство. Игру, которая чаще всего жестока, а не весела.

Рейелла Таргариен, последняя по воле Богов драконья королева Вестероса, конечно же, не знала и знать не могла того, что решалась на небесах. Но у нее были глаза, уши и ум, который, к слову многие доблестные мужи предпочитают не замечать в женщинах, а то и вовсе — отрицать его существование. И она, прожившая бок о бок со своим братом почти что сорок лет, большую часть из которых — в браке, не могла не видеть, как нечто темное и страшное пустило свои корни в его помыслы и сердце. И если сердце Эйериса Таргариена никогда не принадлежало королеве, то его мысли всегда были у нее как на ладони.

Рейелла Таргариен вышла замуж за долг, и мало кто смел укорить ее в том, что исполняла она его недостаточно хорошо. То, что происходило непосредственно в семье Таргариенов, всегда оставалось за плотно закрытыми дверьми королевских покоев, что охранялись доблестными мужами в белых плащах. Но и в их семье за двадцать с лишним лет случалось не так уж много горестей. Их брак с Эйерисом можно было назвать даже счастливым: у них было два прекрасных сына. Своих сыновей ее муж и брат любил. Что же до нее самой — Рейелла никогда не претендовала на звание дамы сердца своего брата. Она должна была быть мудрой королевой и хорошей женой, а что до остального: они будто бы жили с Эйерисом по негласным правилам. Он ценил и уважал ее прежде всего за то, что она Таргариен и мать его детей. И даже порой прислушивался к ней в государственных вопросах, возможно, по тем же причинам. Они не любили друг друга, они просто жили, растили детей и правили королевством. Они не первые, они — не последние. Так думала Рейелла, вкладывая в слова "не последние" смысл не иной, как "не последние Таргариены". Ведь разве может быть иначе, когда как триста лет все было именно так? Всем нам свойственно ошибаться.

В тот день, когда Эйерис, спустя полгода, вернулся в Королевскую гавань, Рейелла забеспокоилась. Но она быстро подавила ростки паники в своей душе: конечно, он растерян, он испуган, он провел в заточении и страхе за свою жизнь полгода. Эйерис избегал ее, но и это не удивляло королеву: исполнение супружеского долга не имело никакого смысла: у них с Эйерисом было двое сыновей. Конечно, нужна была бы и дочь, но для Рейегара было уже слишком поздно, а Визериса в планах королевской семьи надлежало обручить с его маленькой племянницей — Рейенис.

— Мама! — недовольно окликнул ее младший сын.

— Что такое, милый? — забеспокоилась женщина, потрепав мальчика по светлым волосам.

Визерис недовольно поджал губы и с обидой посмотрел на свою мать и королеву.

— Ну что случилось, ну? — снова попыталась улыбнуться Рейелла.

— Ты не хочешь мне рассказывать о том, как Алисанна оседлала Среброкрылую и отправилась на стену! — королева тут же одернула себя в мыслях: она снова слишком задумалась. Мальчик же, заметив замешательство на лице матери, тут же добавил. — Мамочка, если тебе нехорошо, ты отдохни, а я схожу к отцу... — он замолк, заметив ужас и замешательство на лице матери. — Что такое?

Рейелла сделала глубокий вдох, чтобы голос не подвел ее. Такой глубокий, что тугой корсет сжал саднящие ребра. Но в этот раз она не поморщилась:

— Ничего, милый, — мягко улыбнулась Рейелла своему маленькому сыну. — Просто папочка сейчас занят, не стоит его отвлекать. Хочешь, мы сходим навестить принцессу Элию и твою маленькую племянницу?

Визерис тут же забыл об Алисанне Доброй и ее драконице Среброкрылой, вскочив на ноги и кинувшись к двери. Все, что касалось маленькой внучки Рейеллы, приводило его в восторг. Он с такой нежностью смотрел на малышку Рейенис, что Рейелла Таргариен позволяла себе надеяться, что их-то брак точно будет счастливым.

Визерис бежал по коридорам, будто был не принцем, а простым мальчишкой. И Рейелла была рада тому, что он может не думать о том, что значит долг. Она прибавила шагу, не позволяя даже и мысли о том, как болят глубокие царапины на ее спине.

— Элия, — позвала женщина, приоткрыв дверь в покои принцессы. Она искренне любила свою невестку. Самым важным для Рейеллы в жизни было только одно — семья. И если эта семья принимала ее заботу и беспокойство, это делало ее самой счастливой женщиной на земле. — Мы с Визерисом не помешаем вам?

Дорнийская принцесса мягко улыбнулась и приложила палец к губам: Визерис, который буквально только что бежал по коридорам так, что слуги отскакивали с его пути, на цыпочках подошел к колыбельке и улыбнулся.

— Я оставлю вас, принцесса, — тихо произнесла королева и затворила за собой двери. Да, она была прежде всего Королевой. Двадцать четыре года назад она вышла замуж не просто за долг — она вышла замуж за королевство. Она шла с идеально прямой спиной по коридорам Красного замка, не позволяя и тени недовольства отразиться на ее лице. Тугой корсет впивался в синяки и царапины на ее теле, а она с улыбкой отвечала на приветствия придворных, интересуясь тем, как поживают их дети, братья и внуки. Ее долгом было благополучие королевства — личным долгом. И если то, что происходит непосредственно в ее семье, может тому помешать, она позаботится о том, чтобы все их проблемы остались за закрытыми дверьми. Даже если в ногу с долгом в ее жизни зашагает иной спутник — боль.


End file.
